25 October 1969
Show ; Name *Top Gear ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1969-10-25 ; Comments *Tracklisting below is from Volume 1 of the Decktician Logs. Many thanks to Decktician, Ken Garner for copying and additional information, and Rocker for acting as central HQ. *A couple of covers of early 1960s hits by contemporary artists; the Bonzos' "Monster Mash" was originally a hit for Bobby "Boris" Pickett in 1962, while Pentangle's version of "Sally Go Round The Roses", a US hit by New York girl group the Jaynetts in 1963, became one of their more popular tracks. *The first and only session by Fat Mattress, the band formed by former Jimi Hendrix Experience bass player Noel Redding after the Experience split up. Mark Ellen, in his tribute to Peel for Word magazine (reprinted in an edited version in the booklet of the 2005 CD compiation John Peel - A Tribute, notes that the Peel show was "the first - possibly only - place you would have heard Fat Mattress or Bogshed or Foreheads In A Fishtank". While Fat Mattress did pick up some airplay elsewhere and lasted long enough to produce two albums, the band were only moderately successful and split up in 1970. Sessions *Fat Mattress #1 First broadcast, recorded 1969-10-06 *Keef Hartley Band #3 First broadcast, recorded 1969-10-14 *Bonzo Dog Band Repeat #7 Repeat of session first broadcast 03 August 1969, recorded 1969-07-29 *Edgar Broughton Band #2 Repeat of session first broadcast 10 August 1969, recorded 1969-07-04 (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Juicy Lucy: Who Do You Love (single) Fontana TF 1068 (Unissued) *Fat Mattress: Naturally (session) *Led Zeppelin: What Is And What Should Never Be (LP – Led Zeppelin II) Atlantic 588 198 *Keef Hartley Band: Waiting Around (session) *Bonzo Dog Band: Monster Mash (session) *Duster Bennett: I'm Gonna Wind up Endin' Up Or I'm Gonna End Up Windin' up With You (single) Blue Horizon 57-3164 *Edgar Broughton Band: They Carried A Star (session) *Merryweather: We Can Make It (2xLP - Word Of Mouth) Capitol ST BB 278 *Fat Mattress: Mr Moonshine (session) *Sweet Marriage: Titania (commercialy unreleased song when broadcast) (LP - John Peel Presents Top Gear) BBC REC 52 S (1970) *Chicken Shack: The Road Of Love (LP - 100 Ton Chicken) Blue Horizon 7-63218 *Keef Hartley Band: Believe In You (session) *John Mayall’s Bluesbreakers: The Supernatural (LP - A Hard Road) Decca LK 4853 *Edgar Broughton Band: Medals (session) *Incredible String Band: Big Ted (single) Elektra EKSN 45074 *Fat Mattress: Magic Forest (session) *John Lennon & Plastic Ono Band: Cold Turkey (single) Apple APPLES 1001 *Bonzo Dog Band: Sofa Head (session) *Keef Hartley Band: Spanish Fly (session) *Captain Beefheart & The Magic Band: Sweet Sweet Bulbs (LP – Trout Mask Replica) Straight STS 1053 *Free: Woman (LP – Free) Island ILPS 9104 *Pentangle: Sally Go Round The Roses (LP – Basket Of Light) Transatlantic TRA 205 *Keef Hartley Band: Too Much Thinking (session) *Edgar Broughton Band: Aphrodite (session) *Fat Mattress: Happy My Love (session) *Forest: A Glade Somewhere (LP - Forest) Harvest SHVL 760 *Bonzo Dog Band: Tent (session) *Pink Floyd: Sysyphus Part 4 (LP – Ummagumma) Harvest SHDW 1/2 Category:1969 Category:Peel shows Category:Top Gear File ;Name * * ;Length * ;Other * ;Available *Tracklisting only Category:1969 Category:Peel shows Category:Top Gear